


Cheerios

by seeyouwithyourlaughterlines



Series: Fics I sent to my friend during quarantine [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, armitage hux mentioned only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeyouwithyourlaughterlines/pseuds/seeyouwithyourlaughterlines
Summary: Someone ate Ben's Cheerios and he is not happy.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fics I sent to my friend during quarantine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745146
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Cheerios

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamanthaM_M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaM_M/gifts).



> This is silly. I just imagine that Armie and Poe spend the quarantine with Ben and Rey, because they don't want to kill each other. And because Ben is an excellent cook. But someone keeps eating Ben's cereal and he is getting fed up. 
> 
> Another fic I sent to my best friend during quarantine. Hope you like <3

“Dameron!!!!!”  
…  
“What? “

“Where in the hell are my Cheerios?”

“They aren’t in the cupboard as usual?”

“No, they aren’t. And there was a newly opened bag just last night!”

“I seriously have no idea what could happen. You know I would never eat that crap!”

“But someone did and it wasn’t me… I had one bowl after dinner and now there is nothing. It was either you or Hux and we both know that Hux would never touch something with sugar in it! So you better fess up or I’ll mess you up!”  
…  
…  
…  
“Hux, I’m gonna kill you!”


End file.
